


【带卡】我才不要送笨蛋卡卡西生日礼物呢

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 仔堍卡一篇小甜饼关于【卡卡西快要过生日了，堍做任务挣钱想给卡卡西准备生日礼物】的故事设定:水门班组成时，旗木朔茂还活着。其它沿用原设定。是依旧不会写梗概的我没错了
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【带卡】我才不要送笨蛋卡卡西生日礼物呢

“啊，卡卡西你快过生日了？！”  
从交接任务的房间大门走出来，琳仔细检查任务回执表上登记的信息有没有错误，突然提高了音调，又看了一遍卡卡西的个人信息栏。  
“嗯。”卡卡西淡淡的回应了一声，一点也没有多说几句的意思。  
“太好了，我们卡卡西在慢慢变成大人啊~”水门老师闻言露出了温柔的笑容，“还要再过多久呢琳，到时候我们一起给卡卡西庆祝吧。带土，你听见琳说的了吗？”  
三个人一起把目光集中向大步走在前面的带土。  
带土其实一直竖着耳朵认真听着，但水门老师一问，他反而摆出一副不耐烦的表情:“过个生日而已，小题大做。”  
琳不赞同的睁大眼睛:“带土！卡卡西可是我们的队友，他长大了一岁是很值得庆祝的事呢！”然后问卡卡西，“你有什么想要的礼物吗卡卡西？”  
卡卡西无所谓的摊了摊手:“我不缺东西，”说着话的时间师生四人已经沿着楼梯走到了办公楼外，远远的一个银发男子正冲卡卡西挥手，卡卡西眼睛一亮，说了声“我爸爸来接我了”跟大家告别后就冲旗木朔茂跑了过去，中途想起了什么，扭头又说，“如果有空的话，三天之后请大家来我家一起吃顿便饭吧。我先走了。”便三蹦两跳跑到了旗木朔茂身边，伸出小手拉住爸爸一起回家了。  
“带土，你准备送卡卡西什么礼物？”琳好奇的问带土，同时已经开始考虑送卡卡西什么礼物了，水门笑着听琳叽叽喳喳的计划，一边看向带土。  
带土满脸的不以为然:“过个生日嘛又不是本命年，随便送点小玩意儿得了，卡卡西自己都说不缺什么了，我才不要送笨蛋卡卡西生日礼物呢！”他突然想到了什么，“琳！我想起来有家新开的店三色丸子很好吃的，要不要去尝尝？”  
琳摇了摇头:“丸子等我给卡卡西买完礼物看还有没有结余的钱再说吧，那我先去礼物店挑一挑啦~水门老师，麻烦你照顾带土了哦~”说完也匆匆忙忙的走了。  
水门一直目送着直到琳的背影消失，再扭回头来的时候被带土忽然凑的很近的大眼睛吓了一跳:“！！！带土你在干嘛！！！”  
带土涨红了脸，吭哧吭哧半天:“…水门老师…那个…那个…”  
水门无奈的笑了起来，好脾气的耐心等带土鼓起勇气:“那个…水门老师，其实我这个月的零花钱不够买礼物了…你能不能…能不能…”  
“嗯？”  
“能不能帮我接一点个人任务让我挣点钱？”  
水门好奇的问:“为什么要接个人任务？还有三天时间，我们班一起出个任务拿到的薪酬不是更高吗？”  
他刚问完就反应过来，笑眯眯的看着带土的大红脸:“我明白了，你是想偷偷给卡卡西一个惊喜是不是”水门微微一笑，没有继续逗弄带土，“走吧，现在就拐回去接任务。”

带土的级别太低了，任务发布处的任务都是至少也要三个下忍在老师的带领下完成的，所以想接单人任务就必须由水门亲自出马，以黄色闪光的资历，即使是a级任务也可以独自领取。  
于是水门在任务发布处一堆人诡异的眼神中，尴尬的保持着微笑，接下了一连串d级任务。  
帮老奶奶遛狗，寻找小卖部老板丢失的小猫，帮花店老板娘搬花，打扫澡堂卫生……  
水门抱着厚厚一摞任务表，带着激动的带土飞快逃离了任务发布处，并开始认真考虑要不要开始开发隐身术。

带土捧着从水门老师那里拿过来的任务表，又对着赶回家陪玖辛奈吃饭的水门千叮咛万嘱咐，要他保证绝对不告诉任何人自己的计划，然后一路小跑回家开始准备为攒钱给卡卡西买礼物大干一场。  
先把任务按地点归置，再依照难度依次排放，最后，把排好顺序的任务表钉成一沓揣进怀里方便随时对照。  
带土拉下护目镜，志在必得的自己给自己打气:“出发！”

当晚带土回家时累的小腿抽筋，他先选择的是帮老奶奶遛狗的工作，之前经常帮老奶奶做事所以跟小狗玩的很熟，他本来以为这个任务可以轻松完成，没想到最近因为一直忙着和水门老师还有卡卡西琳出任务，老奶奶家的狗早就认不出来带土了，带土本来以为遛狗是个非常简单的工作，没想到小狗活力四射，根本不买他的账，狂奔起来时带土都分不清谁在溜谁，最后绳子脱手，小狗跑丢了，带土大街小巷的四处寻找，总算在天完全黑透前在卡卡西家门口找到了小狗。带土抱着小狗狂奔回去交任务，隐约看见屋子里卡卡西和旗木朔茂一边吃饭一边甜甜的笑着。带土哼了一声，对让自己累到半死的罪魁祸首不屑一顾。  
晚上回到家，带土一头栽倒在床上，闭上眼就睡着了。

第二天，恢复了活力的带土又元气满满出发了，今天等待他的任务是帮花店老板娘搬花和接送老板娘儿子上学。  
送老板娘儿子去学校的路上还算顺利，带土作为热心大哥哥还和小家伙进行了友好交流，得知小家伙有个朋友总是对他不理不睬，想到卡卡西也臭屁的不得了，不由得大为共情，当下就教了小家伙一套简单的体术，最后贴心的加上了一句，打完架记得结和解之印。  
把小家伙送到学校后带土马上返回花店开始搬花，刚把一大堆沉甸甸的花盆搬到屋外，忽然狂风大作，老板娘说可能要下雨了，慌慌张张让带土再把花都搬回屋里，为了报酬，带土拿出任劳任怨的架势，按老板娘的要求把花又搬了回来，还没喘口气，就像是故意在跟他作对，风一下子停了下来，没多久天上飘来几朵雪白的云，悠悠的停在带土头顶像是在嘲笑他的倒霉劲儿。老板娘带着不好意思的笑容，带土不等她开口，就认命的又往外搬花。花店打烊时，带土用最后的力气第四遍搬运花盆，然后揉着酸疼的肩膀去接老板娘儿子放学。没想到，白天老板娘儿子在学校大发神威，靠着带土教的体术把毫无还手之力的小伙伴打的鼻青脸肿，以至于带土被小家伙的老师指着鼻子教育他不要带坏普通村民，让他“学学旗木家的孩子卡卡西，小小年纪已经和成年上忍一样成熟稳重了！”。  
回到家，带土一头栽倒在床上，什么也来不及想就又睡死过去了。

第三天，带土浑身酸痛的爬起来，摸出怀里最后几张任务表，咬咬牙冲出了家门。  
今天他要帮烤肉店发传单并打扫澡堂，为了缓解一下肌肉酸疼恢复体力，带土选择了先去做发传单的工作。他抱着厚厚一摞传单，鼓足了干劲决定善始善终的完成攒钱计划，没想到还没发完传单就被街道办事处的大叔没收了传单，并且跟他说最近村里在搞文明建设，发传单会破坏路面清洁状况，带土好说歹说，拍着胸脯保证不再继续发了才从大叔那里要回剩下的传单。烤肉店老板听说他只发出去一半传单，立马横挑鼻子竖挑眼，带土哼哼唧唧央求了半天才从老板那里得到任务完成的证明表。  
接着带土又迅速赶往澡堂进行打扫，这大概是他三天来最顺利的一次任务了，赶在工作日，澡堂里没多少人，带土没费多少力气就按老板要求把澡堂打扫的焕然一新，老板眉开眼笑的要感谢带土让他免费泡澡，带土虽然连声回绝，还是抵不过老板的热情，被老板扒掉了脏兮兮汗涔涔的衣服强行按进了浴池，并让他不洗干净不许起来。  
也确实累了三天了，带土估算了一下时间，洗完澡还来得及去交任务，然后拿钱去给卡卡西买礼物，再去卡卡西家吃饭。于是，他放松下来，舒舒服服的靠在浴池壁上，让热水温柔的包裹住酸胀的身体，闭上眼睛美滋滋的幻想着把礼物放在卡卡西面前时，笨蛋卡卡西肯定会瞪着从来都睁不开的肿眼泡，承认不应该总是无视自己欺负自己还嘲笑自己喜欢哭……  
热水，好舒服啊……

“带土，打烊啦，你泡的怎么样啊？”带土迷迷糊糊的被澡堂老板摇醒，迷迷糊糊的反应了好一会儿。  
生日！卡卡西的生日！  
带土一下子跳起来，用最快的速度穿上衣服，手忙脚乱的结果澡堂老板给的任务证明，飞快冲往任务交接处。  
还没有完全走到门口，带土远远的已经看清楚任务交接的办公楼下大门紧锁，工作人员早就已经下班了。  
他不再徒劳的奔跑，慢慢停下来，扶着膝盖努力调整呼吸。刚刚跑的太猛，这会儿几乎能听到心跳狂跳的声音。带土站起来，从怀里掏出任务表，三天来揣在怀里，边角都磨损的起毛了，上面还有汗渍和脏脏的手印儿。  
带土垂头丧气的把任务表又塞回去，想着不管怎么样还是得当面祝卡卡西生日快乐，于是又拖着疲惫的步伐往卡卡西家走去。

等到了卡卡西家，大家早就吃完了饭离开了，旗木家的厨房里亮着灯，旗木朔茂正在洗碗，听到门铃声过来开门，吃惊的看着胸膛一起一伏喘着气的带土:“带土？你怎么这么晚才过来啊，我们都以为你不来了——卡卡西去练习苦无了，你先进来歇歇，看你满头的汗我给你找个毛巾擦擦脸——哎带土！这孩子，怎么一句话不说又走了——？”

练习场地。  
卡卡西一个人在月光下勤奋的练习扔苦无。小小的身影灵活有力，在空中辗转腾挪，从各个角度甩出苦无，都准确的正中靶心。  
每扔完一波苦无，卡卡西就跑到靶心下回收，然后把靶心上被扎到模糊的“带土”名字再重新刻一遍。  
他做这件事的时候，脸颊都会鼓起来，不知道是因为生气还是什么原因。  
突然，卡卡西好像听见自己放装备的地方有细小响动，他警觉的低喝一声:“谁！”  
没有人回答。  
月光下风吹着树叶的声音沙沙作响。  
卡卡西走过去，惊讶的发现装备的旁边放着一沓又脏又旧的纸。  
他迟疑的拿起来，发现是木叶任务发布处的任务表，看了看上面的内容，无非是些遛狗清扫的d级任务，证明栏里已经签好了名，说明都是些完成过的任务，只要交给任务中心，就能领取一定的报酬。  
卡卡西有些奇怪为什么这东西会出现在这里，他仔细观察着这些表，试图找出些线索。  
终于，在最后一张纸的背面，他发现了一些端倪。  
借着微弱的月光，卡卡西看到上面有两行被擦掉的字留下的印痕。  
字迹幼稚，像小孩儿书写的，不知道到底是不想让卡卡西看到这些字，还是觉得字太丑，写字的人最终擦去了这行字，但因为一开始写的很用力，纸上还是留下了抹不掉的印迹。

祝笨蛋卡卡西  
生日快乐

cr.惊蛰会有雨吗


End file.
